


Mistakes Into Miracles

by pneoiece



Series: Yuta x The Rock [1]
Category: Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson - Fandom, NCT (Band)
Genre: I hate myself, M/M, Mpreg, Yes you read that right, so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pneoiece/pseuds/pneoiece
Summary: A certain Japanese man discovers something that could ruin his and his lover's career.





	Mistakes Into Miracles

The day was a gloomy one; Yuta felt that it perfectly fit his current emotion. You see, the young man had just taken a pregnancy test after feeling sick with what could be described as morning sickness, two red lines had came back; signaling that he was expecting even though he lacked a uterus and eggs. He didn’t know it was possible; only girls were supposed to be able to give birth right? How would the baby come out? Out of his ass? Out of his dick? He shuddered at the idea of both. He didn’t know what he was going to do. And what made it worse? The father was Dwayne “the Rock” Johnson, who was married with children. He knew a lot of his fans wanted him to be gay, but he was sure they’d rather he fuck Winwin instead of The Rock.  
Yuta’s so into his thoughts that he didn’t hear the door to his shared apartment close, signaling that his lover was home. Soon, Dwayne had made his way to the couch, his black shirt wet and sticking to every outline of his muscles. “Hey baby,” Dwayne greets, sitting down next to the Japanese twink, “how are you?” He set his hand on Yuta’s thigh, smiling warmly at him. Noticing his hands were shaking, his smile faded as anxiety came over him. “Baby, what’s wrong?”  
“I-“ Yuta starts, but quickly tears start falling down his face like a drunk person falling down stairs. Not knowing exactly what to do, Dwayne’s large arms wrap around Yuta’s small body, causing the younger one to get wet. Yuta buries his face into Dwayne’s chest, his tears mixing with the rain on his shirt. Sobs wrack his body as Dwayne soothingly rubs his back. He tries explaining the situation, but all the words come out muffled.  
“Yuta, honey, take your time… Take some deep breaths. Whatever’s wrong is not going to be resolved by sobbing.” Dwayne soothingly says, his hand continuing to rub Yuta’s back. Yuta seems to calm down a bit, his breathing becoming slower, along with his sobs.  
Yuta lifts his head up, looking the much larger man in the eyes. “Hyung, I… I’m pregnant, Dwayne.” Yuta whispers, his voice strained. He takes a deep, shaky breath, bracing himself for what Dwayne plans on saying. “I took a pregnancy test and…”  
“How?” Dwayne inquires incredulously, a look of pure shock on his face. “That’s not— That’s not anatomically possible. I mean, you don’t have a uterus, do you?” Yuta shakes his head. “I— Wow, baby. I… I’m happy.” He pulls away from Yuta. “You’re not lying are you?”  
Yuta shakes his head. “I wouldn’t lie to you about something like this… And if it was a joke, I wouldn’t be sobbing. You know me— I don’t sob.” Dwayne nods. “You’re not… Angry, or anything? I thought you’d be more upset.”  
“Angry? Upset? Baby, I’m the exact opposite. I’m so happy— Ecstatic, even. I’m going to be a father again. I’ll be with you every step of the way, baby, I promise you.” He hugs Yuta tightly, but not so tightly that he’d hurt the child. Yuta hugs back, and for the first time in a day, he truly feels at peace, not knowing how he got so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again with these crack ass fuckin fic


End file.
